Togehter Forever
by hollowshizuo15
Summary: A story about Izaya's lighter side. His life with his younger sister, more precious than any of his humans. a story with an OC. A/N: Izaya may seem a bit OOC at times but I'll try as much as I can to keep him in character. has some family fluff as well!


**HI GUYS THIS IS THE FOREVER SUCKY HS15.**

**SO BASICALLY THIS STORY IS THE RESULT OF MY INSOMNIA LAST NIGHT.**

**HOPE YOU GUYS CAN TOLERATE IT.**

**THIS MY SECOND FIC... AND I'LL BE DOING BOTH(KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN) AND THIS FICS AT THE SAME TIME.**

**HOPE YOU FIND IT TOLERABLE.**

**DISCLAIMER: SADLY I DON'T OWN DURARARA!**

**I ONLY OWN MY OC.*GOES TO A CORNER AND STARTS CRYING.***

* * *

Izaya Orihara, an information broker who loved all humans and considered himself God grew up in an ordinary family. He was loved by both his parents and so were his youngest sisters, Mairu and Kururi. Their mother adored the twins and they were father's joy and pride, it angered Izaya not because he was jealous but because his parents neglected his younger sister, Mikaze. They treated her like a slave, a nuisance and a burden on their shoulders. It wasn't Mikaze's fault to be born different but Izaya's parents failed to see it that way. The entire family neglected the child… that is except for Izaya, he loved Mikaze and cherished her. She was older than the twins by a year and a half, yet she was never treated like a sister by them. All of this irked the raven haired boy, it angered him to see his sister being treated like a rat by his family, and he hated them for doing this. Thus, he started neglecting the twins (he never really liked those annoying pests) and started giving all his attention to his precious Mikaze.

When the time came to leave his parents' house and live on his own, Izaya took away the young Mikaze who at that time was only nine years old, but a child prodigy-just like her genius older brother. When Izaya became an information broker due to his obsession with humans, little Mikaze who was merely ten years of age at that time started taking interest in human psychology to figure out why her brother was obsessed with such boring useless creature as humans? Of course, the answer was still unknown to her even after three years but the girl could care less because for her humans did not matter, all that she cared about was her brother for whom she'd gladly sacrifice herself even thought that was what her brother wanted to do; it was his purpose to protect his baby sister who was way more precious and different than his lovely humans.

This here is the start of thirteen year old Mikaze Orihara's life where she tries to live a normal life, minus the fact that her elder brother is sadistic information broker who likes to enjoy other humans' misery.

* * *

Mikaze sighed as she rested her head on a soft cushion on the sofa; her feet were propped up on the back rest. Her beautiful silver hair that reached her mid back rested neatly on her right shoulder. She groaned, Izaya who was spinning in his chair in front of his computer stopped and looked at his sister's bare feet since only her feet were in his line of sight. "What's wrong Mi-chan?" he asked. Mikaze sat up and stared at Izaya, "I'm bored." She stated, before Izaya could even open his mouth the silver head made a cross with her arms in front of her chest, "I am NOT going to go human watching, NOR am I going to go online to piss people off." Izaya chuckled; he stood up from his place and walked over to his sister. The raven haired man ruffled his sister's silver hair, "How about we play a video game?" he asked with a soft smile. Mikaze shrugged, "Fine, but you pick" Izaya smirked, "Kay, let's play 'Surfs Up'" he suggested. Mikaze gave him a smirk of her own, "Bring it on."

**AFTER A FEW HOURS;**

"Waah!" Izaya whined, "That's not fair! I lost four times in a row!" he complained with wide eyes. Mikaze's shoulders were shaking; she was trying hard not to laugh. "You're cheating! I know it!" Izaya accused her. "I didn't do anything. I swear!" Mikaze held up her hands in defense. "How could you beat my high score? Even I couldn't do it!" he pointed dramatically at his thirteen year old younger sibling. The girl smirked, "I'm goo~d." Mikaze sang and started laughing. "I'll get my answers!" Izaya declared and started chasing Mikaze. Izaya chased her around the house until Mikaze stood in a defensive position on Izaya bed holding a pillow while Izaya stood in front of her holding another pillow, "PILLOW FIGHT!" The siblings yelled and began hitting each other with pillows, laughing.

** A FEW MOMENTS LATER;**

The Orihara siblings laid side by side on Izaya's bed staring at the ceiling. "Mi-chan."

"Yeah?"

"Guess what?"

"Fatty tuna?"

Izaya pouted, "No silly. I'm hungry." Mikaze giggled, "My answer was close enough." Then both siblings fell silent.

"Mi-chan."

"Now what?"

"Go change out of your PJs."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

Mikaze rolled her reddish brown eyes.

"I'm not going to Russia Sushi."

"I wanna eat sushi."

"I hate sushi."

"I love sushi."

"But I don't."

"I love fatty tuna, soo much that I would die without it."

"Jee I love you too."

"I Know."

"Shut up." Mikaze rolled her eyes. "I'll buy you cake if you go to Ikeburkuro with me." Izaya smirked as his baby sister's eyes widened; she shot up from the bed and ran t her room faster than anyone could say the word 'cake'. Izaya chuckled, "My little cake freak." He muttered with a wide smile that was only meant for Mikaze and nobody else. After a while Mikaze appeared out of her room in a black V-neck T-shirt, a white dress coat, black skinny jeans and red sneakers. She let her long and slightly wavy at the bottom hair loose. "Let's go." She said and pulled her brother out of the apartment ignoring his laughter.

* * *

Izaya skipped along the familiar streets of Ikeburkuro while Mikaze just lazily followed at a slow pace. Suddenly Izaya stopped and stared at his right side, his smirk grew. Mikaze facepalmed, "Here comes Shizuo san." She muttered. "IZAAAAYAAAAA-KUN, I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF IKEBURKURO!" yelled Shizuo Heiwajima, a bleached blonde ex-bartender. Izaya brought out his flick blade from his fur trimmed coat's pocket while the bodyguard pulled out a stop sign from the street with his inhuman strength. "Izaya nii I'll meet you at the damned sushi place!" Mikaze called then she raised her hand in greeting, "You look well Shizuo san!" she called out to the blonde who acknowledged her with a nod and the started chasing her brother. Mikaze could hear a distant sound of her brother calling his enemy a 'protozoan', Mikaze sighed, why was her brother such a kid? The world may never know.

**HOURS LATER;**

Izaya and Mikaze exited the sushi place which belonged to a huge, scary looking Russian man named Simon. Mikaze was clutching her stomach and making gagging sounds. Izaya rolled his eyes, "Stop being so over dramatic." "How can you like such monstrosity?" the girl asked with wide eyes. "Not monstrosity Mi-chan, sushi." Izaya stated. The younger Orihara made a disgusted face, "What if it's not fish..." she muttered under her breath. Izaya laughed, "Let's go home Mi-chan… I'm tired." Izaya stated with a teasing smirk. Mikaze balled her hands into fists, "My. Cake." She growled. Izaya laughed again but this time he held her hand and led her to Ikeburkuro's famous cake shop.

A few minutes later they emerged out of the shop, Mikaze had a satisfied grin on her face while Izaya had a disbelieving look on his face, "You ate like fifty pounds of cake!" he exclaimed. This time Mikaze laughed, "RACE YOU HOME!" She yelled and ran leaving a trail of dust behind. Izaya facepalmed, "She's on a sugar rush."

* * *

**OMAKE NO.1**

**NEXT MORNING**

Mikaze groaned as she rubbed her eyes, she looked around the room and gaped. The whole living room was a mess and everything was upside down, Izaya was sitting on his swirling chair and was typing away on his computer which looked strangely untouched. "What happened here?" Mikaze asked feeling extremely tired even though she had just woken up… in a bath tub. Izaya smirked trying to mask his trauma of seeing Mikaze on sugar rush, "You did this Mi-chan." He said. The girl blinked a few times them almost fainted, "I did this?" "Ahan." Izaya replied. "All of it?" "Yup!" I zaya grin did not fade but it looked forced. Mikaze looked around the entire room and took a deep breath, "I really need to cut my intake on sweets… who knows what I'll do next." That's when Izaya grin faded replaced by a frown, "Yeah who knows."

* * *

**THIS OMAKE IS A RESULT OF MY SUGAR RUSH.. GUESS I ATE TOO MANY OREOS.**

**ANYWAYS PLS R&R.**

**AND EAT OREOS!**

**MIKAZE: HS15 YOUR MOM IS CALLING YOU. SHE SAYING SOMETHING ABOUT YOU IRONING PANCAKES?**

**HS15: *LE GULP* DON'T TELL HER WHERE I AM!**

**BYE BYE READERS! **

**SUCKY HS15OUT~**


End file.
